thelastsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Deadpool
Deadpool, real name Wade Wilson, was a highly trained mercenary possessing rapid-healing ability, which, in turn, gave him enhanced physical abilities, but at the cost of his mental stability. History Wade Wilson participated a extensive paramilitary training of Weapon X in which he gained a accelerated healing factor but at the price of having an albeit unstable mentality; in which Batman compared his psychosis to the Joker.The Last Son, Book Four: Destinies, "Aliens in the Backyard" He was given the code-name Deadpool, named after the legendary mercenary Deathstroke, before becoming a freelance mercenary. Deadpool was hired by Mesmero in helping the Hungan kidnapping Storm. The mercenary eventually came into conflict with Storm's rescuers Black Panther, Superman, and the X-Men. The mercenary foolishly tried to best Superman for his bounty that was issued by the Kingpin, and was shortly defeated by the Man of Steel in which the mercenary was literally blown away.The Last Son, Book Two: Reckonings, "Stormy Weather" Deadpool was later contracted by the Kingpin in working alongside Bullseye in protecting an arms shipment in Bayville from the Bayville Sirens. He once again came into contact with the same mutants who fought him previously. Deadpool was knocked unconscious by Boom Boom and left to be discovered by the authorities.Idem, "Night on the Town" Later on, Deadpool was hired by Advanced Idea Mechanics to assassinate the Kaznian royal family, but prevented so by the Justice League and the X-Men. Instead, Deadpool was ordered by M.O.D.O.C. to kidnap Princess Audrey. After A.I.M.'s plans were foiled, it was revealed that Deadpool was a double-agent working for Project Cadmus to gain A.I.M.'s access-codes to the organization's orbital rail-gun.The Last Son, Book Three: Changes, "Best of Enemies" During the prelude to the Skrull-Kree-Shi'ar invasion, Deadpool was a patron at the Macy's Bar and Grill and had a minor, though non-violent encounter with Wolverine and Madelyn Pryor. Deadpool shared with Wolverine and Pryor of his surprise that the author had brought General Zod into helping the heroes, but knew better what the Kryptonian general had planned for Earth (in which indeed did with Zod's attempts to conquer the planet).Idem, "The Search for Sentrius" Deadpool later continued to work for Project Cadmus and joined the Suicide Squad that includes Major Force, Deadshot, and Hawkeye. The Squad was led by Deathstroke, which Deadpool revealed himself to be a devoted fan of the mercenary. Personality He is referred as "The Merc With the Mouth", as he is known for his talkative nature and believed that he (and everyone) is a comic book character living in a shared universe. Deadpool is very comedic but this appears to be due to his insanity. He is also a big fan of Deathstroke and eagerly accepts him as leader of the Suicide Squad. Powers and abilties Quotes Background information In Marvel Comics, Deadpool is a mentally unstable mercenary and famous for his talkative nature and his tendency to "break the fourth wall", which is used by writers for humorous effect. Footnotes Category:Characters Category:Men Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Suicide Squad members Category:Article stubs